Dulce y Desastrosa Familia
by Nina1517
Summary: Donde magnus quiere conocer a su familia y Asmodeus le cumple el deseo y Donde Alec recuerda que no es un ligthwood
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Comienzo**

Magnus siempre quiso conocer a su familia siempre quiso saber qué pasaría si su madre jamás hubiera tenido miedo de él, si su padre le hubiera querido, pero jamás lo había dicho pero últimamente se preguntaba aún más y nunca pensó que pasaría y que seria su padre el que e concediera el capricho, su padre le había dicho que podía conocerle y el había aceptado ir con su padre a conocer a su familia claro que no pensó que su deseo podía cumplirse y menos pensó que su padre apareciera y le dijera que tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su familia y magnus no sabía porque había aceptado y se llevaría obvio alec con él y esperaría que no fuera a morir.

Apúrate magnus – dijo su padre por décima vez hace media hora que él y alec e esperaban

Voy - grito magnus y 5 minutos después magnus apareció con sus maletas

Ya vámonos – dijo Asmodeus, después el abrió un portal y los tres cruzaron y llegaron a un pueblo, el pueblo era un pueblo viejo y abandonado

¿Enserio?, ¿acaso nos trajiste para matarnos y que no nos encuentre?- dijo magnus

No, miren bien ay un glamur – dijo Asmodeus, ambos hicieron caso y al poco el glamour cayó

Narra magnus

Caminamos por varios minutos por aquel pueblito con casa coloridas, varias tiendas de todo tipo, un parque era bonito pero lo que llamo mi atención fue el color de las plantas y frutas eran bastante diferentes a los típicos ...en fin luego de un rato nos detuvimos en frente de una casa al estilo victoriano.

mi padre fue el que se acerco a tocar el timbre pero parecía realmente asustado y nervioso como si temiera a quien le fuera a abrir, cuando la puerta se abrió dejo ver a una mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules y pelirroja, de unos 30 años, vestía con una camiseta blanca vieja manchada de pintura, jeans gastados, su pelo recogido en un moño a medio hacer y estaba descalza, ella se quedo viendo a mi padre como si le alegra, sorprendiera y a la vez quisiera pegarle y mi padre la veía con miedo y alegría mezcladas

si eres real eres un idiota - dijo la chica mirando a mi padre

si que lo soy - le dijo, ella sonrió antes de abrazarle

Narrador omnisciente

no puedo creer que estés aquí - dijo la rubia al separarse del abrazo

si - dijo Asmodeus

lilith te echo - aseguro la mujer

no- le dijo asmodeus, ella lo miro diciéndole que no le creía ni un poco sus palabras - bueno ...si - dijo al fin

ya decía yo que no podrías ser un buen hijo - dijo la rubia

¿hijo? - pregunto magnus confundido, la rubia se volteo a verlo

si es mi hijo y tu debes ser magnus - dijo la rubia magnus estaba mas confundido y miro a su padre en su busca de una explicación

creo que mejor hablamos dentro - dijo asmodeus, la mujer rió un poco y los dejo pasar, dentro de la casa las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco se veía la sala y un pasillo que daba a las otras habitaciones, la sala estaba decorada al estilo moderno con colores azules y blancos llena de cuadros familiares y pinturas, los sillones largos y llenos de cojines, en el centro una mesita de vidrio. los cuatro se sentaron y les ofreció café y se pusieron a hablar

quiero que me expliquen - pidió magnus

¿Él no te ha dicho nada? – pregunto la rubia

No, no creo le interesara hacerlo y sabes no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo magnus

Oh disculpa mis malos modales, me llamo Lili y si el baboso de tu padre es mi hijo ¿a ver que quieres saber? – dijo la rubia

Como eres su madre él es...bueno era un demonio – dijo magnus

Bueno no siempre - dijo Lili magnus la miro curioso y confundido – a ver tu padre nació siendo pues...digamos que normal, yo misma le crie tuvo por siglos una buena vida y se enamoró de tu madre con los años pero todo cambio no sé qué paso pero se volvió más que idiota – dijo lili

¿Qué paso? - pregunto magnus

Así comenzó...- comenzó Lili a explicar

Flashback

Era navidad de 2013 Tamara (madre de magnus) estaba sentada desde temprano con su pequeña 3 años ambas estaba en la sala viendo la ahora nueva película favorita de la niña, frozen, mientras desayunaban y ella jugaba con su nueva muñeca de Elsa, adoraba ver a su pequeña tan feliz y en unos meses esas estaría a aun más feliz con el nuevo bebe que venía en camino.

Se pasó toda la mañana viendo películas infantiles y jugando con su pequeña siempre a la espera de que ashton su prometido le llamara él estaba pasando la navidad con su madre enferma pero cuando llego la tarde el chico, pero no solo, hay estaba con ella, lilith, nunca la había soportado a la muy maldita si eran familia gracias a que era hermana de su bisabuela o algo así pero jamás se lo dijo no hasta entonces

Hola – saludo ella amble no había de otra

Queras decir adiós – dijo lilith

¿De qué hablas? – pregunto sin esperar respuestas

Me voy – dijo ashton con una de esas sonrisa que ella conocía tan bien el planeaba algo y algo malo lo peor era su voluntad

De que hablas – pregunto ella sosteniendo la manita de su hija con fuerza

Querida prefiero a lilith – dijo el con una sonrisa y besando a la maldita demonio, ella no lo dudo y envió a su hija a casa de su abuelo

Después de aquello lo que recordaba era vivir una vida que no era suya en una época mala para ella

Fin del flashback

Luego ella le cambio el nombre y borro los recuerdos y más tarde hizo que tu madre se matara – termino de decir lili

¿Puede tener una vida normal si no fuera por lilith? – dijo magnus

Si, cariño pudiste aunque tal vez tardaras más en conocer a alec – dijo lili

Si las fechas son como dices creo que no lo llegaría a conocer – dijo magnus

Te equivocas – increíblemente fue alec el que respondió


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Familia**

Si las fechas son como dices creo que no lo llegaría a conocerle – dijo magnus

Te equivocas – increíblemente fue alec el que respondió

Lo recuerdas, cariño – dijo Lili mirando a alec este asiente

Estoy muy confundido- dice magnus

Lo estarás mas – dijo su padre, magnus estuvo por volver a quejarse ero el sonido del timbre no se lo permitió, Lili se levantó abrir al minuto regreso acompañada de un hombre evidentemente asiático, alto, ojos avellana, piel canela, delgado y cabello negro, vestía un suéter gris, jeans negros y mocasines parecía tener unos 30 años quizá un poco más y de una chica bajita, cabello castaño liso, ojos verdes, piel trigueña y delgada, vestía con un short negro, un crop top gris y sandalias de unos 18 o 19 años de ver a esos dos magnus, alec y Asmodeus parecían haberse quedado en schok

Antes de que alguien de que alguien dijera algo, la chica se acercó a Asmodeus y lo miro por unos segundos con una de esas sonrisas que te decían que algo malo te pasaría, el ex demonio le hubiese gustado huir pero sabía que no serviría de nada por lo que se dejó jalar por la chica alguna parte de la casa

Creo que estoy drogado – dijo magnus realmente no podía creer lo que acababa de ver en si no creía pero nada de lo que pasaba del todo.

No, esto es real y extraño – dijo alec

¿Solo dirás eso? – pregunto el hombre a alec este cerro los ojos y respiro hondo antes de hablar otras vez

No, pero no sé cómo explicarle esto a mi novio – dijo alec parecía desesperado y nervioso, el hombre rio un poco y magnus se confundía cada vez más

Ya te lo explico yo – dice lili – él es magnus cuervo y es el mejor amigo de tus padres especial de tu padre se criaron juntos siempre evitaba que tu padre fuera idiota pero justo la navidad que tu padre izo su idiotez mayor él no estaba y es el padre de alec – termino de decir lili

Eso ultimo no tiene sentido – dijo magnus

Extrañamente lo tiene – dice alec

Tu eres un ligthwood estoy seguro de eso – dice magnus

Después que veas esto esa idea cambiara – dijo lili entregándole un libro a magnus el lo miro confundido

¿Qué es? – le pregunto curioso

Este libro contiene el árbol genealógico de muchas de las familias pertenecientes al mundo de las sombras pero solo a las de cierta parte, incluyendo a tu familia y la de alec, este libro es mágico y siempre esta actualizado – dijo lili magnus vio y si había lo que ella decía en el libro también estaba la historia de cada persona en aquel libro cuando encontró la de su novio no supo que pensar

Según el libro alec nació en el 31 de agosto y no el 12 de septiembre junto a sus mellizas maddie, Zaira, Gabriela, alex y su hermano Gael y si era hijo del otro magnus y de una mujer llamada Abigail y aparte alec tenía 3 hermanos mayores (Alejandro, Andre y matty) dos hermanas mayores (Ashley y Amanda) y 3 hermanas menores (Alexis, mía y anne) y pertenecía a una especie toda rara, a la cual parecía el también pertenecía, y según lo que decía el día del cumpleaños 13 de alec la clave ideo un plan aprovechando que solo alec y su hermanita de 5 años se habían quedado en su casa junto a su madre la cual estaba embarazada para meterse y obligar a alec a elegir en irse con ellos o ver a su madre y hermana morir y obvio alec eligió salvar a su familia claro que la clave le borro todo recuerdo de su familia y por alguna razón lo convirtió en un ligthwood creando recuerdos falsos , la razon de aquel suceso nadie la sabia realmente, y era obvio que fue hasta que estuvieron alli que alec comenzó a recordar.

luego leyó la historia de su padre al parecer este tenia un hermano gemelo llamado Ryu y una hermana menor llamada ali, según eso su padre era un santo hasta el día ese y la única razon de que sus padres no estuvieran casados era que su linda madre era menor cuando su hermana fue concebida D: y cuando al fin tuvo los 18 ya la habían enviado a otra época.

la historia de su madre decía que esta era la 3 de 13 hijos, ella había nacido la primera de trillizos pero lo que llamo su atención quienes era los otros dos pues el les conocía y no se lo podría creer pero era real por lo visto, su abuelo se llamaba arturo y su abuela Teresa que curioso aunque nadie sabia donde estaba esta y al parece su madre siempre estuvo enamorada de su padre y era a la única aparte de su madre a quien su padre escuchaba a la primera o se llevaba una buena.

mientras el leía, alec se puso hablar con su padre y lili pues ella e explicaba cosas de vez en cuando que evidentemente no entendía cuando termino, y sus padres regresaron, su madre le pidió hablar pero el le dijo que no en ese momento despues de eso su madre y el padre de alec se fueron, mientras alec y magnus fueron a la habitación donde se quedarían

cuando entraron en la habitación magnus se acostó en la cama y se tapo la cara con sus manos en verdad estaba frustrado era demasiada información para uno solo dia ahora se preguntaba si esto solo lo había eco su padre para molestarle

voy a enloquecer - dice magnus, alec se sienta a su lado en la cama y comienza a acariciarle el cabello

sobrevivirás, amor - dice alec sonriendo l sabe que es demasiado pero confía en que magnus con tiempo estaría bien

no lo creo es demasiado, solo mira ahora resulta que tal vez mi odio hacia mi padre este injustificado y que mi madre esta viva y ni se inmuto en buscarme porque no le importo - dice magnus casi llorando, alec lo abrazo y paso el resto de la noche consolando le y dándole mimos hasta que se durmieron, a la mañana siguiente despues de el desayuno alec convenció a magnus de dar un paseo para despejarla la mente salieron y alec lo llevo a caminar pasaron por varias tiendas en las que alec compro varias cosas como dulces y comida y algunas otras que no dejo a magnus ver luego lo llevo a comer helado y se la pasaron hablando de todo al final alec llevo a magnus a un parque un poco alejado de las casas

era mi lugar favorito - dice alec mientras caminaban

¿porque?, porque estaba solitario - pregunto magnus

si pero también porque a ti te gustaba - dice alec, magnus lo mira confundido - ven - lo jala y lo lleva asta un pequeño lago alec coloca una manta y ambos se sentaron

explícate alexander - le dijo magnus, alec le dio un beso antes de hablar

mira mis recuerdos y vas a entenderlo - dijo alec y magnus lo hizo y no podía creer lo que veía

* * *

 **espero gustara, ¿ quieren saber que paso entre los padres de magnus? ¿quienes crean sean los tíos de magnus?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

Después de su paseo en el parque magnus y alec pensaron en regresar a casa de lili pero al final fueron a casa de Tamara para hablar con ella o esa era la idea pero lo que paso fue que alec dejo a magnus y Tamara solos mientras él se fue hablar con su padre.

¿Me dejaras hablarte? – pregunto Tamara, magnus estuvo tentado a decir que no pero sabía que de nada serviría

Si – al fin le respondió

Mira cariño, sé que yo no fui la mejor madre pero no fui la que decidió – dijo tamara

Lo sé pero no cambia que duela – dice magnus

Lo sé – dice tamara

Dime algo ¿fui deseado o un error? – pregunto magnus

Claro que fuiste deseado, tu padre se moría por tener un hijo – dijo tamara con una sonrisa nostálgica y soñadora

¿Y porque hizo te envió a otra época y arruino mi vida? – pregunto magnus

Él no lo hizo, sé que no lo entenderás pero te aseguro fue lilith ella le abra eco algo – dijo tamara

¿Porque después de todo le perdonas? - pregunto magnus

Porque soy tonta y le amo y porque si sabes lo que somos sabrás lo de los mates y él es mío – dice tamara

Aun no lo entiendo – dice magnus

Ya lo harás, sabes quiero que veas la verdad – dice Tamara

¿Tus recuerdos? – pregunta magnus

Si, lo que fue y lo debió ser – dice tamara magnus duda en hacerlo pero lo hace no ay nada que pueda perder

En los recuerdos de su madre vio el día que ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada de él vio la felicidad que ella sintió y como al contárselo a su padre este igual se alegró, vio el día que ella se enteró de que sería un niño y como su padre estaba más que feliz y entre tantas otras cosas, también vio lo que lili le conto y vio que algo estaba mal como si algo no encajara

Cuando termino de ver no pudo evitar abrazar a su madre ahora sabía que si le había querido y deseado siempre pero que algo que no debió pasar paso y lo cambio todo, se quedó con su madre abrazándola y si darse cuenta termino por desahogarse con ella y también recordó lo que alec le había mostrado y dicho

Flashback

10 de diciembre de 2013

Tamara estaba en la habitación de su hijo intentando que este se durmiera sin éxito estaba a punto de rendirse y llamar a su novio o Alexander seguro ellos lograrían que dejara de llorar y se durmiera y como si sus peticiones fueran escuchadas el timbre sonó y sabia era alec por el olor, bajo a abrir y efectivamente era alec

Hola – saludo

Hola, no se duerme – dijo alec algo divertido

No es divertido, ¿me ayudas? – dijo Tamara, alec asintió y tomo al niño en brazos y de inmediato dejo de llorar

Porque me haces sentir mal – dice támara acercándose a su pequeño y acariciando su cabello

El no hace nada – dice alec riendo

El solo te hace caso a ti y es mi hijo – dice támara indignada

Como su madre – dice alec riendo

Dame, a mi hijo – dijo Tamara tomando al niño ya dormido en brazos para acostarle en la cuna que tenía en la sala – deja de mirarle – dice

Como si pudiera - dice alec, Tamara se dio cuenta que alec había cambiado drásticamente de ánimo, ella se acercó hacia él y le abrazo.

Tranquilo todo estará bien – le dice

Lose, solo que no esperaba le pusieras el nombre de mi padre – le dijo alec

3 años después

Alec estaba dando un paseo después de haber terminado su clases había ido a su parque favorito por un rato camino tranquilo hasta que encontró a un pequeño niño solo se acerco y se sento junto al niño

Hola pequeño – dice alec sonriendo

Hola – le dijo el niño

¿Porque estas solito? - dice alec

Porque mami y papi no están y maka tampoco y la niñera aburre –se queja el niño y alec ríe divertido

Hay mags tu madre va enloquecer, pobre de annie – dice alec aun riendo

Ella aburre - dice magnus, alec vuelve a reír

Pues sí, ven iremos a por un helado y a lo que quieras así valdrá la pena el castigo que te dará tu madre o más bien que me dará a mí - dice alec sonriendo

Si – dice magnus feliz, alec le carga antes de comenzar a caminar

Me volverás loco – alec le dice, magnus sonríe porque sabe que alec siempre estará para el tal vez aun sea muy pequeño pero sabía que alec siempre estaría ahí porque alec era su mate

Fin del flashback

Eso debió pasar y no paso – dijo alec era obvio que anhelaba aquello

¿Me dices que hay dos líneas de tiempo? – pregunto magnus confundido

Si – dice alec

¿Hubieras preferido eso? – pregunto magnus

Sí, no hubieras sufrido de esa manera - dice alec

¿Y qué hubiera pasado con max y rafe? – pregunto

Rafe hubiera estado bien él no hubiera acabado como acabo y max no lo sé – dice alec

¿Cómo sabrías eso? – pregunta magnus

Es complicado, pero como sea todo sucedió como la vida quería - dice alec

te preguntar algo - dijo magnus

dime . dice alec

¿que es mate? - le pregunto con curiosidad, alec sonrió y le miro para comenzar a explicar

alma gemelas mira sabes que no somos como nadie tenemos un poco de todo y entre ello la sangre de los primeros licantropos ellos era hijos de la diosa luna ella les daba un alma gemela...su otra mitad...un compañero de vida que siempre te amara que es tu complemento y que su unión sera imposible de romper a eso se le conocen como mates - dice alec con una sonrisa

que bonito, pero es como si te obligaran a amar a alguien - dice magnus

no, bebe, podrías rechazar a tu mate o herirle es tu decisión amarle... tu eres mi mate lo viste y lo sabes la primera vez...la que no recuerdas fue solo verte y enamorarme y no de una manera rara porque cuando tienes un mate eres lo que necesite y sabes esperar yo esta dispuesto a esperarte y la segunda fue diferente fui tonto e idiota pero tu me enamoraste y tuviste paciencia y esa vez yo no recordaba quien eras o quien fui - dice alec sonriendo, magnus sonrió antes de besare en un beso suave lleno de amor y cariño

Narra magnus

no se cuanto tiempo pase abrazado a mi mama, no esperaba que aquello sucediera...bueno no asi en si debía admitir esperaba terminar gritándole y recriminándole su desprecio o algo asi para despues arrepentirme porque no es que no le perdonara es que simplemente sabia que necesitaba desahogarme, culpar a alguno de mis padres pero al final ninguno me dejo, al final todo sucedia como tenia que ser como había dicho alec y como yo ya sabia la vida es extraña y da demasiadas vueltas y era bastante confusa y ahora mismo era asi no terminaba de entender que mi vida fue diferente por un corto tiempo y lilith obvio tenia que meterse a fastidiarla para todos aunque al menos ahora tenia una segunda oportunidad para estar con mis padres de manera extraña


	4. Chapter 4

7 /10/2028 en una línea de tiempo alterna

Alexander, ven aquí por favor - el nombrado se voltio a mirar al adolecente de 14 años que le llamaba, el chico era su mate y llevaba el nombre de magnus, el adolecente tenía más apariencia de niño y según alec sabia hace 3 horas que debía estar dormido pero no, estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con su cuaderno de dibujo en mano.

Mags, ¿Qué haces despierto? - pregunto alec con curiosidad.

Ven - pidió magnus de nuevo, alec rio y se acercó a magnus.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto alec curioso.

No puedo dormir - dijo magnus.

¿Cómo no? -pregunto alec sabiendo donde acabaría aquella conversación.

No tengo sueño, quiero dibujar - dijo magnus, alec sabía lo que el adolecente quería y debía tratar de no ceder, no complacerle pero era casi imposible para alec negarle algo a magnus.

Papa - otra voz se escuchó y los dos voltearon hacia el lugar de la voz

Mia ¿no puedes dormir? - pregunto alec haciéndole señas a la adolecente de 16 años

No, magnus no deja - se quejó la chica, alec miro a magnus con reproche pero él no le tomo importancia

Acuéstate, yo hare que ya se duerma - dijo alec y le dio un beso en la frente a mía antes de que esta se alejara para volver a su habitación, alec volvió su mirada al chico de 14 años quien sonreía burlón y extendía sus brazos hacia alec para que lo cargara, alec dudo de hacerlo, pero lo hizo, si no lo hacía capaz magnus se podría dramático y a llorar hasta que lo hiciera despertando a mía de nuevo o a mateo o maka, en el peor caso a los tres y no tenía ganas de lidiar con 4 adolescentes molestos y tener que igual hacer el capricho de magnus realidad.

Alec le cargo hasta su cuarto en el segundo piso de la casa y le acostó en la cama, mientras él se cambiaba, cuando alec termino magnus ya estaba dormido.

Cualquiera fuera del pueblo en que Vivian, creería que alec se secuestró a magnus, lo andaba pervirtiendo o quizás que magnus era hijo adoptivo de alec pero no nada era cierto, magnus era el mate de magnus, su futura pareja y caprichoso de primera, pero alec no le tocaría hasta que cumpliera 18 ...bueno 15 realmente porque las reglas lo permitían y ni él se creía aguantar tanto, después de todo había esperado más de 500 años, mientras se conformaría como poder abrazarle y cumplirle sus caprichoso, excepto el de querer que lo hiciera suyo, porque alec era alguien decente y no se atrevería a pervertir a un inocente niño o quería creer que lo era

Actualidad

Alec estaba en medio de la sala de su casa, aquella casa en la cual vivió en aquella línea de tiempo alterna con sus hijos donde magnus paraba gran parte de su tiempo libre o sus sobrinos y maka iban a fastidiar, su casa siempre estaba llena de niños y echa un desastre porque por alguna razón no parecía haber otra y no es que se quejara excepto por la parte del desastre que a él le tocaba limpiar solito, en fin estar en la casa le traía demasiados recuerdos buenos y raros.

La casa era grande, el piso de madera al igual que las paredes, la sala con dos sillones largos y uno pequeño llenos de cojines cafés y mantas, en medio una mesita de madera la cual tenía un pequeño florero, un par de libros y un platito de vidrio con varias llaves, había una chimenea a lado había un librero lleno de libros bastante variedades desde cuentos infantiles hasta libros en idiomas extraños y la paredes estaban llenas de fotos.

Alec observo el lugar a detalle antes de seguir recorriendo la casa, la cocina era amplia y simple la típica cocina, después estaba un pequeño baño que casi ni se usaba, luego estaban las escaleras al segundo piso que era donde estaban las habitaciones, una pequeña biblioteca / cuarto de estudios y un salón de juegos también estaba la puerta que daba al desván, reviso las habitaciones y todo seguía igual la habitación de su hijo mateo como era de esperarse desordenada a diferencia de la de mía su melliza que la mantenía ordenada perfectamente, luego estaba una de las supuestas habitaciones de huéspedes que realmente parecía que era de magnus también echa un desastre total y llena hasta el tope y luego la habitación de alec la cual estaba en medio ni tan desastre ni tan ordenada alec pensó en seguir revisando la casa pero el timbre sonó y tuvo que abrir.

Cuando abrió se sorprendió un poco pues eran izzy, jace, clary, su madre, su padre y sus dos hijos, no es que no los quisiera allí pero no les esperaba tan pronto excepto a sus hijos y tampoco esperaba que supieran donde estaba porque ni magnus sabia pero pensándolo bien alguien que no estaba allí y sabia donde vivía, alec les hizo pasar antes de preguntar que hacia allí.

¿Cómo llegaron aquí? - pregunto curioso después de abrazar a su familia

Es una historia larga – dijo maryse

Cuéntala - dijo alec pero solo ver que su padres bajaron la mirada le dio una pista así que decidió volver a hablar – ¿los conocen verdad? - cuestiono tomo un tiempo antes de que su padre hablara.

No y solo yo sabía quién era o eso creía - dijo Robert

¿Cómo que creías? - pregunto alec pero algo pareció llegar algo a su cabeza y no dejo a su padre responder – no digas nada – y justo en ese momento alguien entro a la casa, alec se sorprendió al ver quien era dos pequeños de 7 años un niño y una niña ambos de cabello negro, ojos azules y piel pálida, el niño vestía con un suéter viejo azul, vaqueros y zapatillas y la niña una falda azul, una blusa morada que dice star en letras rosadas y sandalias ambos niños parecían venir de la escuela.

¿Por qué dos niños entran así a tu casa? - pregunto izzy al ver que no sucedida nada pero antes de que nadie dijera nada la niña corrió hacia alec y este la cargo

Hola princesa - dijo alec abrazando a la niña, el niño se acercó más tranquilo pero igual alec le abrazo así como hubiera hecho con max o rafa

¿Quiénes son? – fue maryse la que pregunto curiosa, antes de responder alec miro a sus ijos solo miraban con curiosidad a ambos niños

Él es mateo y ella mía y son mis hijos - dijo alec

¿QUE? - gritaron izzy, jace, clary y maryse muy confundidos

Es complicado, no quiero explicarlo así que se van a tener que esperar y aceptarlo o preguntare a simon - dijo alec todos se quejaron pero alec los ignoro

No puedes simplemente ignóranos – se quejó jace, alec siguió ignorándolos y presento a los 4 niños

Lo que tú digas - dijo alec - y bueno mía, mateo ellos son Robert y maryse mis padres adoptivos, ella clary, el jace y ella izzy - dijo alec señalando a cada uno a medida que los mencionaba

Más tarde esa noche fueron a cenar a casa de los padres biológicos de alec, alec se sorprendió al ver a una mujer que no pensaba ver, la mujer parecía tener unos 25 años, cabello rubio ondulado, piel trigueña, ojos verdes y bajita vestía, una falda blanca con un top gris y botines la cica cargaba a una bebe de 2 años cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel pálida, vestida con un vestido morado y sandalias, la chica hablaba con magnus, alec se acercó y saludo primero a magnus con un beso para luego mirar a la chica

No pensé volver a verte - dijo alec mirando a la chica

Lo sé, pero la vida hace lo que quiera - dijo la chica con media sonrisa, alec sonrió y vio a la pequeña niña - ¿quieres cargarla? – pregunto después de un rato

Si – le dijo alec, ella le pasó a la niña, la niña miro a alec feliz

Papi – dijo la niña feliz, alec sonrió, tal vez su vida era otra, tal vez la bebe y los mellizos no deberían estar allí, ni aquella chica, tal vez nadie ni el debería estar allí después de lo que paso pero hay estaban y se alegraba de que de alguna manera ciertas cosas siguieran allí

Necesito pedirles algo - dijo la chica

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto alec

Tiene que ser en privado – dijo la chica

Bien, déjame dejar a la bebe con mi hermana - dijo alec antes de alejarse y acercarse donde estaban izzy, simon y mabel hablaban

¿Y esa bebe? - pregunto izzy al ver a alec acercándose

Es una larga historia que no puedo contarte ahora ¿pero pueden cuidarla? – dijo/pregunto alec

Si – dijo izzy, alec le paso a la bebe

Y me prestas a simon - dijo alec antes de arrastrar a simon con él y volver donde estaba antes

¿Por qué lo trajiste? – pregunto la chica

Tú lo sabes - dijo alec

Bien, vamos – dijo ella los cuatros comenzaron a caminar a una habitación alejada

Habla – dijo alec

Necesito pedirte algo magnus – dijo la chica

Dime – dijo magnus

Escucha magnus, necesito que adoptes a mis hijos a los 3 – dijo la chica

QUE – grito alec sorprendido y algo molesto

Si, alec, ya sabes que pasara conmigo y que magnus es la única opción – dijo la chica seria

NO ME IMPORTA YA DISCUTIMOS ESO NO LOS VAS A DEJAR – le grito alec molesto, no podía dejarla hacer lo que quería

VOY A MORIR, MAGNUS ES LA UNICA OPCION ADEMAS YA TIENEN IJOS JUNTOS ¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA? – le grito ella cansada y furiosa

QUE LOS QUIERES DEJAR NO SE TRATA DE QUE MAGNUS SEA UNA BUENA OPCION O NO – le volvió a gritar se negaba a que sus hijos creyeran que su madre les abandono

NO LO ENTIENDES ME MUERO DE NADA SIRVE QUE ESTE CON ELLOS - le grito antes de ponerse a llorar alec suspiro cansado antes de jalarla y abrazarla la relación de esos dos era rara y problemática

No lo entiendo – dijo magnus

Casi nadie lo hace, no con ellos pero está a punto de acabar – dice simon serio y mirando donde están alec y la chica

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto magnus curioso mirando en la misma dirección

Es complicado pero en manera sencilla ellos estaban juntos y lo dejaron por ti y luego ella enfermo y fue acusada de un crimen uno que te condena a muerte, ella va a morir de una manera u otra – dijo simon serio

Por eso pidió lo de la adopción - dijo magnus entendiendo por donde iba todo

Exacto pero es más complicado de eso - dijo simon

¿Qué tanto? – pregunto magnus

Demasiado - dijo alec ya se había acercado junto a la chica

¿Qué harán? – pregunto simon

Ya lo dije, magnus ¿aceptas? – pregunto la chica seria, magnus no respondió solo miro a alec como si le pidiera permiso

Ella tiene razón así que si quieres acepta – dijo alec

¿No deberías preguntarle a los mellizos?- pregunto magnus curioso

No hablemos de eso, ¿aceptaras o no? – pidió /pregunto alec

Acepto pero con una condición - dijo magnus

¿Cuál? – preguntaron alec y la chica

Que…- antes de que magnus pudiera terminar de hablar la chica callo inconsciente


End file.
